


Covenant

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Grace Kink, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ezekiel have kinky angel sex.  That's it that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> (drum roll please) My 40th fic published on AO3! (throws confetti and then regrets having to sweep it up)

It was that time of night where Sam knew he should be asleep.

                The problem was rest wasn’t coming to him at all, no matter how hard he tried.

                He was still plagued by nightmares, visions of his near death at his own hands racing through his mind in a constant loop, the words “unworthy” and “unclean” repeating themselves in a chorus to some horrible tune composed from the depths of Hell.  Lucifer might have been gone from his mind and yes he might still be alive but he still felt like (and he would never, ever breath this to Dean) that he should have died in that church and then this whole mess with Heaven and Hell would never surface again, their respective gates closed forever and ever.

                Sam tossed again, his bed feeling too small, his room too hot and miserable.  Seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with resting, he sat up and swung his legs out, the floor cool underneath his bare feet.  He fumbled in the dark for his pajama pants, finding them after a moment of running his hand along the floor.

                He quietly made his way from his room, the Bunker dark.  He cocked an ear towards Dean’s door and heard snoring, his brother’s slumber deep.  He stood to listen for a moment, taking comfort in the fact that Dean was there and not out and about somewhere.  He gently ran a hand over the solid door, making his way further towards the kitchen. 

                A quiet sound from behind him made Sam turn and immediately put him on his guard, raising his fists into a fighting stance.  “Who’s there?”

                Rubbing his eyes and yawning was the Bunker’s newly acquired resident, Ezekiel.  Sam relaxed instantly as the fallen warrior approached him, dropping his fists to his sides and unclenching them.  “I thought you were asleep Zeke.”

                Zeke stopped right in front of him and shook his head.  “Couldn’t. Thought maybe reading some would help but… I was worried about you Sam.  Ever since I came to you in the hospital and saw you lying there…. I don’t know, I guess I feel somewhat responsible for your well-being now.”  
                Sam reached out and took Zeke’s hands in his own, running his thumbs over the tall angel’s knuckles.  “Look… you don’t owe me anything Zeke.  I don’t know how you even found me, much less why you could be remotely interested in the life of Sam Winchester.”

                “Because you are loved.  And it was Castiel who directed me – I heard him praying before we fell.  He said to go to you and your brother, that you needed my help.  And Cas… Cas and I go way, way, way back.  He’s my friend.  And I know he’s having a hard time making that transition – I think we all are – but I couldn’t deny his plea for help.  And a friend of Cas’s is a friend of mine.” Ezekiel gave him a soft smile, his eyes warm and inviting.

                Sam pulled Ezekiel’s hands towards him and put them around his waist, their bodies pressed together.  “Can’t say I’m really disappointed about this though.”  Sam rested his forehead against Zeke’s, closing his eyes.

                “Me neither Sam.”  Zeke tilted his head slightly upwards and Sam kissed him, his lips soft and warm against the hunter’s.  Neither of them were terribly sure how they’d come to this sort of relationship, but it was there all the same.  It was just one of those things – neither of them had an answer, or even a particularly good reason, but they were happy.  It was still relatively new to both of them, but Sam took comfort in Ezekiel’s presence, and Ezekiel in Sam’s.

                It was like they kept each other from falling further.

                Sam broke the kiss and reached up to run a hand through Zeke’s short hair.  “I was on my way to the kitchen – want to come with?”

                Ezekiel kissed up the side of Sam’s neck up to his ear, whispering “Can I come and sleep with you later?”

                Sam studied Zeke’s face for a moment, partially obscured by the half light of the hallway.  They’d only slept together once, and it hadn’t even been for sex – both simply desired a warm body for the night.  Then again, the idea of waking up next to Ezekiel’s warm body every morning was an idea that Sam found himself to be very on board with.

                “Absolutely.  And Zeke… I kinda want that to be every night… if that’s okay.”

                Zeke gave Sam another kiss.  “Absolutely.  It would be an honor to lie with you Sam.”

                “Dude, I’m not…. Zeke please.”

                “You’re loved Sam.  By me.  And your journey has been incredible – I can’t helped but be a little overwhelmed.”

                Sam blushed deep, thankful for the darkness of the hallway.  “You… you love me?”

                “I do.  I’m your guardian angel Sam.  I’m just sorry that I wasn’t able to come to you before now.”  Zeke dipped his head and looked down at the floor.

                Sam hugged him tighter and put his mouth right next to Ezekiel’s ear.  “I’m glad that you’re here now, alright?  Now c’mon, I’m thirsty.”

                Sam did sleep better that night with Ezekiel’s long arms and legs draped over him.

.  .  .

                Sam was in the library pouring over a large tome, providing information for Dean over the phone.  Dean had taken a somewhat reluctant Castiel out on a hunt with him, saying that Sam was still too weak from the trials to try anything.  It had been two months since that night back in the church and maybe, just maybe Dean was right about that.  Sam didn’t realize how much weight he’d lost, how much of his strength he’d surrendered to trying to complete an impossible task.

                “That’s all I’ve got Dean.  Sorry there isn’t more – I can call back later if I find more if you want.”

                It must have been raining wherever Dean was because the other end of the line was muffled by what sounded like raindrops pattering on the roof of the Impala.  “Probably will Sammy.  You been doing okay?”

                Sam took a deep breath, all too aware of the way his weariness crept in from spending hours reading texts in near indecipherable Latin.  “I will be.  Just… be careful, okay Dean?”

                “I will Sammy, promise.  Tell Zeke he better keep an eye on you or I’ll kick his ass.”

                Sam smiled and shook his head.  “I will Dean.”  He hung up and straightened, stretching the muscles in his back from being bent over for so long.  He reached for the glass of water he had sitting on the table, taking a long pull from it, nearly draining the vessel of its cool liquid contents.  He set it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his boots clacking across the wooden floor as he stepped over to another bookshelf, his eyes moving over the rows of volumes as he looked for a text that could help Dean further – the fall from heaven had created a rift of sorts between it and earth, some rather horrible beasts that didn’t really belong anywhere managing to crawl out from the space in between.  Zeke had explained that it wasn’t exactly Purgatory they were coming from but they weren’t of heaven or hell either.

                Sam was about to pull out another large volume and go over it when he heard the flutter of wings behind him – Zeke could still fly, he just couldn’t get to heaven, exclusively thanks to Metatron’s cutting off of angels from it.  It bothered him immensely, his Grace fading a little more every day.  Sam was sure that there was some earthly way to recharge it, he just didn’t know how.

                “Wasn’t expecting you back for a while.”  Sam tucked the book under his arm and walked over to where the angel was standing, having brought him and Sam some lunch.  The smell of hamburgers filled Sam’s nose and his stomach growled loudly, setting the book in his arms down and going over to where Zeke was digging the food out of a large paper bag.

                “Here’s yours Sam – extra mustard as requested.”  Sam took the foil-wrapped burger and thanked the angel, bringing it to his mouth and taking a huge bite as soon as he got the foil off, silently thanking the hamburger gods for quality ground beef.

                “Holy shit…. Zeke….this is delicious.”  Sam couldn’t help but talk as he chewed, eager to show his appreciation.

                Ezekiel unwrapped his own burger and sat down in the chair Sam had been occupying.  “Little shop in St. Paul Minnesota – best burgers I’ve ever had.”  Ezekiel took a bite and smiled at Sam, ketchup dripping from one corner of his mouth.

                “Cas is indifferent to food – how come you’re eating.”  Sam furrowed his brow slightly at Zeke, bringing one finger up to lick the juice that threatened to run down the length of his arm.

                “Because I never forgot what it was like to be human.  Cas kind of lost sight of that.  Even in the past when I was a prophet, I never stopped enjoying what God had created.”   Zeke ran his eyes up and down the length of Sam’s body, his gaze heavy.

                Sam shifted under Zeke’s unabashed scrutiny, heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach.  “And I’m guessing I fit under the category of ‘enjoying what God created?’  If I’m wrong you can tell me.”

                Zeke smiled again and leaned forward.  “Oh you’re definitely under that category Sam.”  Zeke took another bite of hamburger and kept his eyes on Sam as he chewed.

                “Earlier this week – you said you loved me.  And I realize that I never really gave you a proper response. Well… Ezekiel I love you too.  I can’t explain it but… I do.  I mean it’s-“

                Zeke reached up and put a finger to Sam’s lips.  “You don’t have to try Sam.  We’ll figure it out together, alright?”  He leaned forward further and gently kissed Sam on the lips, tasting of ground beef and mustard. 

                Sam smiled and set his sandwich aside, wiping his hands on his jeans before reaching up to cup Ezekiel’s face in his hands.  He tugged Zeke forward, the angel responding by getting up and coming to straddle Sam’s lap, his legs parting as Sam leaned back to give Zeke more room, their lunch forgotten for the moment.  Zeke wrapped his arms around Sam’s body and kissed him, harder this time.  Sam smelled like old pages and cologne, his lips tasting of the lunch they’d been sharing.

                It wasn’t a bad combination.

                Sam reached down and tugged at the edge of Ezekiel’s shirt, indicating that he wanted to remove it.  Zeke complied and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms and tugging the offending garment off, casting it behind and then kissing Sam again, crossing his feet behind him to toe off his shoes, hearing them drop to the floor with a clunk. 

                Sam settled his hands on Ezekiel’s sides, rubbing up and down, feeling the sharp definition of his well-muscled body under his fingertips, still amazed that this proud angel let Sam call him his, that this angel loved him so far as Sam could tell anyway, unconditionally. 

                The kiss wasn’t hard but gentle, fervent and burning in a way that Sam found to be beyond erotic, consuming him as if the press of Ezekiel’s lips were touching his soul, the warm slide of Grace sliding over him like a blanket, comfort in the form of otherworldly energy.  It was in moments like this that Sam realized that this – their relationship – was special in a way that Sam was still trying to comprehend.  It was unlike anything he’d experienced before, good and pure and right, things that Sam had long thought he’d never deserve again.

                Sam’s hands curved towards Ezekiel’s spine, his fingers tracing over the curve at the base of Zeke’s spine, Zeke’s skin warm and wonderful to the touch, tracing upwards to mid-back, Zeke letting out a moan that Sam hadn’t heard before.  Sam broke the kiss and looked up in curiosity, tilting his head to convey inquiry.

                “Everything alright Zeke?”

                Zeke opened his eyes and looked down at Sam.  “You touched… you touched where my wings are Sam.  Well the lower pair anyway.  No one… no one ever has before.”  Zeke was trembling with desire from just that briefest of contacts, his breathing having become more labored and his pulse picking up.

                “I can stop if it hurts Zeke, no problem.  That’s uh… that’s not my intention at all.”  Sam rubbed Ezekiel’s ribs, trying to sooth him.

                “No… no it feels good Sam.  I just wasn’t prepared for _how_ good.”  Zeke took a deep breath to calm himself.  “Do you want to do it again?”

                Sam looked slightly dumbfounded – an angel was asking him of all people if he wanted to touch their wings.  “Zeke…. I…. I’m not the person who should be doing that.  Me, touching an….”

                Zeke stilled him with a kiss.  “Sam, it’s alright.  You can.  I’m your angel, and only yours.  Why do you think I got to you first in the hospital?  It wasn’t circumstance, I promise.  I was meant to be there for you.”

                Sam chewed over what Ezekiel had told him for a moment.  “When you said lower pair – does that mean you have more than two wings?”

                Ezekiel nodded.  “Yes.  I’m able to manifest four on this plane of existence.  Some – like Castiel – can only make two appear. All of us have six wings, from the cupids all the way up to archangels.  However, some have larger wings than others. Castiel’s are small by comparison to mine.  Rather, they were.”

                Sam looked up into Zeke’s eyes, his mind whirring and thinking.  “Zeke I don’t want to taint you – God I probably have already.”

                Zeke sighed and cupped Sam’s face in his hands.  “Sam, you haven’t and you won’t.  When Castiel pulled you from the Cage… I was prepared to do it myself.  Would have done it myself.  But he wanted me to watch over Dean while he went into Hell to save you – he’s been devoted to the two of you almost as long as I have.  Sam, you are so far beyond worthy of what I have to give to you and you don’t understand it.”

                Sam pressed his face to Zeke’s chest and breathed in, the smell of earth and ozone filling his nostrils.  “I didn’t know Zeke.  No one… no one ever told me.”

                Zeke kissed the top of Sam’s head.  “Sam I promise that I won’t hold anything back from you – there’s so much that you deserve to know.  But right now, I think we should…” Zeke rocked his hips, Sam’s erection still digging into his thigh through his jeans “move on to other things.”

                Sam groaned and nodded, tilting his face up for Zeke to kiss him again.  This time, Sam slid his hands up Ezekiel’s back and found the slight ridges where his wings were.  There were indeed four of them, one pair in between his shoulder blades and the other slightly lower, just above mid-back.  Zeke moaned into Sam’s mouth, his body surging forward to get closer to Sam.

                Sam broke the kiss and whispered “I think we need to move this somewhere else – my legs are asleep.”  Zeke nodded, and the next thing Sam knew they were in his bedroom, Sam falt on his back and the angel straddling him, ricking his hips back and forth over Sam’s groin, the drag of his jeans making the friction nearly unbearable.  Sam moved his hands from Zeke’s back and reached down to unbuckle his belt, Zeke doing the same and moving just enough so that they could both strip, the rest of their clothes gone in an instant, skin sliding against skin.

                Sam pulled Zeke down on top of him, one hand cupping his ass and the other rubbing his back, coaxing his wings into existence.  Ezekiel nearly sobbed with pleasure as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, feeling the rush of Grace through his body that always accompanied his wings manifesting, amplified by the gentle touch of Sam’s fingers and hands.

                Ezekiel felt his shoulders tense and then relax as Sam touched him, the air around them crackling with Grace as Zeke’s wings appeared, first the upper pair and then the lower, huge and magnificent, their color a shimmering silver, not blindingly bright, the color of mercury, the long feathers at the end nearly touching the floor, the two on the right side of his body folded in where they wouldn’t touch the wall, the left pair extended outward.  Zeke’s breathing became heavier as he felt them ripple with energy, Sam’s hands having stopped moving on him.

                Zeke picked his head up and looked Sam in the eye, his pupils glowing slightly with holy influence.  When Ezekiel spoke his voice was deeper, rougher, pitched so that it sent a shiver down Sam’s spine.  “No one but you has ever seen me like this Sam – this is a covenant to be shared only between you and I.  Do you understand?”

                Any attempt at coherent speech that Sam might have been seeking to attempt was suddenly gone, Ezekiel’s angelic presence having overwhelmed him completely.  Sam nodded, his mouth gaping open, awed by the being that was one not only in love with him but two currently laying on top of him, wings exposed in their refulgent glory, huge and beautiful and all for Sam to touch.

                “I… I understand completely Ezekiel.  You….”  Zeke leaned down and kissed Sam, this time the burn of Grace sparking against Sam’s lips, a rush of unabashed need arcing through his body and making his already high desire skyrocket, his hips grinding up into Zeke’s, their cocks rubbing together, every part of them where skin met skin a perfect touch, their bodies in sync with one another.

                Zeke guided the hand that Sam had on his ass upwards, feeling the brush of his own feathers as he moved Sam for him.  Sam got the message and put his hand at the root of the wing closest to him.

                “Here – this is where it will feel the most pleasurable Sam.  My oil glands… do you feel them?”  Sam moved his fingers tentatively, feeling a swollen knot against his fingertips, pressing it gently.  That simple touch made Zeke shudder in pleasure, his body shaking as he felt Sam touch that most intimate of spaces, his body threatening to collapse down onto Sam’s.

                “Sam… I… I can’t stay like this…need…. Need to get up.”  Sam nodded and pushed Ezekiel off of him, the angel turning so that Sam was looking at his back, his wings still spread out wide behind him (four of them – Sam still couldn’t believe it.)

                Sam reached out with both hands, the honey sweet smell of oil in the air punctured by ozone, trailing his fingers up the dip of Ezekiel’s spine, feeling the sheets tug underneath him as Zeke fisted them, Sam’s digits a slow dance on his back.  Sam felt underneath the roots of the lower pair, gently rubbing the swollen nubs, watching the pearly light blue fluid drip down Ezekiel’s back. 

                Ezekiel was a mess – Sam had no idea that they would be so sensitive to touch, but they were, this powerful angel completely at the mercy of Sam’s fingers.  It was a somewhat terrifying thought – Zeke could kill Sam with a thought if he so chose.  The thing was that he loved Sam – more than any other human in all of creation.

                “Like this Zeke?”  Sam pressed a little harder, keeping the pressure on them steady, slowly moving his fingers in circles around them, Zeke’s wings rippling, catching the light in the room and softly reflecting it back to Sam. 

                “Y… yeah fuck Sam you’re really fucking good at this.”  Zeke couldn’t keep the quiver of intense desire out of his voice, the shaky tone going right to Sam’s cock, feeling more precome run down his already wet length.  “Do…. Do it harder Sam, please.”

                Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Ezekiel’s neck and worked his fingers deeper, the muscle around Zeke’s glands becoming more pliant as Sam touched him, his head bowed.  Sam kept working one gland and then carded a hand through Zeke’s lower left wing, letting his fingers move through the luminescent feathers with agonizing slowness, Zeke’s moans of pleasure pitching slightly higher as he did, feeling Zeke’s Grace burn hot on his skin like a brand, blessed by heaven and one that only Sam got to touch.

                “You like this Zeke?”  Sam had to make sure.

                “Y… yes Sam, God…. Thought about this for so fucking long, you touching me like this.”  Zeke arched again as Sam pressed harder into his oil gland, moaning Sam’s name like it was a prayer.

                “Like it when I can make you come apart with just a touch?”  Sam tugged at feathers, tangible yet intangible at the same time, ancient and new wrapped into one.

                “God Sam yes please…. I need you…. Fuck…. Fuck me please.”

                Sam laughed and let go of Zeke’s wing, leaning forward to tug at the angel’s hips and tug him backwards.  “We’re just getting started my angel.”  Sam flipped Zeke, the seraph’s wings disappearing for a moment as Sam crawled on top of him and pinned is arms above his head, kissing Ezekiel hungrily, his mouth opening immediately to let Zeke’s tongue in.  Sam rutted against Zeke’s thigh, his cock head slick with precome as skin slid against skin, the friction incredible but not enough, wanting more but not taking it.

                Sam kissed Zeke until he was breathless, pulling back and trailing his lips down the angel’s body, sucking marks into the skin that Zeke would proudly wear for days afterwards.  Sam moved slowly, his hands splayed out on either side of Zeke, running his fingers through his feathers, sensations arcing over Zeke’s body as Sam touched and connected with him, his mouth and hands working in coordination to make Zeke come apart, pleasure tensing both of their bodies.

                Sam finally reached the swell of Ezekiel’s cock, thick and long and dripping with desire. Sam blew hot air over the head, letting Zeke get a hint of what was coming to him, a promise in that exhalation.  Sam followed by ghosting his lips along the underside of Zeke’s cock, wetting them with his tongue before he did, kissing the base of it before he pulled away and gently curled his fingers around the shaft, watching as precome beaded at the slit and ran down his thumb, Zeke’s back arching and his wings flexing in response to Sam’s touch.

                “God, look at you Zeke – so strung out and hot for me.  You want more Zeke, want me to touch you again?”  Sam jacked Zeke’s length slowly, watching the angel’s face as he did – he wanted to see what reactions he could get from him like this.

                “Yes… yes please Sam.  Need your mouth on me so fucking bad right now.”  Zeke was to the point of pleading, so molded did Sam have him to his touch.  It was sinful the way Sam was worshiping his body right now, those hazel eyes dark with lust, boring right through Zeke.  Zeke didn’t look away as Sam sealed his lips over the head of his cock, sliding down slowly, the wet warmth of Sam’s mouth a blessing on his body – being kicked out of heaven wasn’t so bad if he had this.

                Sam opened his jaw wider, taking in as much of Zeke as he could. He wasn’t quite up to deep throating him yet but he got closer to every time he went down on Zeke – not that the angel was complaining in the slightest.  Sam stroked feathers as he jacked Ezekiel into his mouth, moving just as slow as when he’d been massaging his oil glands.  It was torture, plain and simple, Sam’s tongue slowly swirling around every part of Zeke’s cock he could it at, tasting the salty blurt of precome in his mouth with every bob of his head.

                Zeke heard the pop of lights in the background, his Grace pulsing with arousal, his hands fisted into Sam’s long hair, holding his lover down, wanting to keep that warm wetness on him for as long as possible.  Sam blew Ezekiel long and deep, spit running down his chin and neck, all the while kicking up Zeke’s desire notch by notch, making the angel fall apart at the seams for him, his own cock leaking against the mattress, the damp patch growing every time he heard Zeke moan. 

                Zeke’s body arched as he felt the first pull of orgasm low in his torso, a long tendril that snaked up from the bottom of his feet and over his cock, his nerves singing with it.  Sam read his body language and in an instant pulled back, grabbing the base of Zeke’s cock to stop him from coming.  “Not done with you yet.  Spread ‘em.”  Sam’s voice was fucked out and gravelly from having Zeke in his mouth, making the urge to come that much more intense.

                Sam picked Zeke’s lower body up and canted him backwards, his ass in the air and Sam’s hands holding him apart.  Sam kept his eyes locked with Zeke’s as he traced a wet trail down from Zeke’s balls and to the furl of skin over his hole, dusky pink and waiting for Sam to open it up with his tongue.  Sam licked over it slowly, opening his mouth wide so Zeke could see him.

                “Fuck you taste so fucking good Zeke – best damn taste in the world.”  Sam repeated the same, slow motion, hearing Zeke’s breath catch in his throat. 

                “Sam…. Sam please…. More.  Come on, fuck me with that fucking tongue, fuck me until I’m fucking soaking wet for you.” 

                Sam had to reach down and grab his cock to quell the sudden rush of orgasm.  “Fucking swear you’re gonna be the end of me, you and that fucking mouth of yours.  Wanna hear you be fucking loud for me Zeke, c’mon.”  Sam plunged his tongue back into Zeke’s hole, holding him apart with an even firmer grip, licking in as deep as he could get.

                Zeke sobbed with pleasure as Sam ate him out, hard and deep and perfect.  Zeke’s wings flapped against the bed, his Grace sparking over them in arcs, little tendrils of steam going up where his oil was dripping onto them, a burned honey like smell filling the air.  It was an aphrodisiac like no other, making them both want more of each other.

                Smelling it made Sam rim Zeke that much harder, sealing his mouth over Zeke’s entrance and getting him good and wet, feeling the muscles loosen under his tongue.  Zeke wanted to reach up and touch himself, knowing that he’d only be denied it by Sam so he kept his hands bunched in the sheets, clawing at them as Sam continued his slow torture, not allowing him any sort of release.

                After another moment Sam came up for air, hauling Zeke up by his shoulders and kissing him hard, letting the angel taste himself on Sam’s tongue, Sam’s tongue invading his mouth and not letting go until Zeke was moaning with it, his lips swollen and red.

                Sam turned them until Zeke was laying on top of him, Sam reaching for the lube on the nightstand.  Sam pushed Zeke back slightly and lubed his cock up.  “Want you to ride me Zeke – want you to come on my big fucking dick.  Make enough goddamn noise and I’ll let you come too.”

                Zeke shuddered, Sam’s voice rough and commanding.  He moved so that he was positioned over Sam’s cock, feeling the thick head pressing right against him, using his own oil as lube before he sank down, the burn of it hot as he prepped himself a little more, Sam watching him and licking his lips.  Slowly Zeke settled himself down, willing his body to take all of Sam until he was buried balls deep inside him. 

                “Fuuuuuuuuuuck” was all Sam could say as Zeke’s heat engulfed him, both of them breathing hard, the temperature in the room nearly scorching from Ezekiel’s Grace flaring constantly.  Zeke braced himself against Sam’s body with one hand, the other gripping the sheets, his head tossed back and his eyes closed as he began to move up and down, feeling the drag of Sam’s cock inside him every time he moved, making it feel like he was being split in two.

                “God, so fucking hot when you ride my cock Zeke fucking look at you take it all.  Such a slut for my big dick aren’t you?”

                Zeke’s voice was strained as he rode Sam hard.  “Yes Sam, God yes.”  Zeke took the hand he had planted against Sam’s body and jacked himself, the dual stimulation of that and Sam’s cock in him almost too much to bear, his wings sticking nearly straight out from his body, curved up in arousal, the lights flickering and staying dark longer and longer every time Zeke felt Sam’s cock brush over his sweet spot.

                Sam reached up and held Zeke’s thighs, taking over and thrusting up into him, slamming up into Zeke relentlessly, punching out a series of groans from Zeke’s mouth, each one betraying how far gone the angel was from Sam’s touch.

                Sam came first, hips stuttering as his climaxed rushed over him, exploding deep inside Ezekiel, his head back and mouth open in a silent scream, his body red from brushes of Grace and arousal.  Zeke came next, his climax exploding over Sam’s body, hitting him in the face and then all over his torso, coating the black ink of his anti-possession tattoo in pearly white come, watching it scatter across the bronze flesh of Sam’s body.  The lights snapped off and didn’t come back on, Ezekiel’s climax having knocked them out completely.

                Sam tugged Zeke forward, this time the kiss being a lot more tender, Zeke tasting his come on Sam’s lips from where he’d shot all over him, feeling it in between their bodies.  If they stayed here long it was going to get sticky but neither of them cared in the least, content right where they were.

                After a while Sam broke the kiss and looked up at his lover.  “Gotta say that was pretty fucking good.”

                Zeke smiled and ran a hand through Sam’s hair.  “Definitely. Shower?”

                Sam pulled Zeke down for another kiss before the angel could leave his embrace.


End file.
